Spider Academia
by cornholio4
Summary: For a mission from SHIELD, teenage hero Spider-Man goes to the world of My Hero Academia. He meets the students at UA but how does he get on in a world where not only super humans are the majority but unlicensed vigilantes are frowned upon? Peter/Tsuyu.
1. Prologue

**First off I want to give my condolences to the loss of those affected by the Manchester and London attacks, Peter Sallis, Autumn Snyder and Adam West. May they rest in peace.**

 **I first learned of My Hero Academia after seeing the Manga books in a Waterstones store I was browsing (a British chain of book shops). I wish I checked it out before. I have begun watching the anime on Funimation Now and I plan on checking out the Manga.**

 **Yeah this Peter is once again the MCU based beginner Spidey in his homemade suit which I think is my fave movie costume of Spidey due to how it seems like the suit the Peter Parker of real life would put together if he existed. I was glad to get the Web Action figure of the suit.**

 **I plan to make this Peter X Tsuyu, please tell me your thoughts in the reviews please.**

Queens, New York and in a class at Midtown High School the students there were finishing up with their last class on a Friday. The teacher a middle aged brown haired balding man with glasses and a suit was telling the students "okay that's the bell class, remember your history reports are due on Monday morning. But before you go Mr Parker, I want to have a word with you." The students were giving looks to a brown haired fifteen year old boy with a yellow short sleeved shirt and jeans.

After the students left the boy Peter Parker went up to the desk of the teacher Mr Phil Coulson and stammered out "Mr Coulson, I swear that I didn't do anything..." He was then silenced by Coulson putting up his hand.

"You're not in trouble Mr Parker but I want to talk to you about a few things, tell me what do you know about SHIELD?" Coulson asked and Peter looked unsure of where this conversation was headed.

"Well it's a United Nations funded and ran worldwide anti-terrorist organisation that works with the world's superheroes. It was founded after World War II using the remains of several wartime agencies including the SSR." Peter answered to which Coulson smirked.

"I am asking is that years ago I was a teacher recruited by SHIELD and it was only about 8 months that I returned to teaching." Coulson told him showing him a silver badge with the SHIELD logo on it which made Peter alarmed dreading at where this is going. "Yes I was asked to keep an eye on you by my superiors, you spent a week in a coma after a spider bit you during a field trip to Empire State University and it was only a week later that you had to deal with a tragic loss in your family. Then this guy started popping up..." Coulson told him showing him his phone which had tabs to several YouTube videos.

Peter grew nervous as the videos showed a masked superpowered vigilante stopping several incidents. The figure wore a red full face mask with goggles, a blue shirt, a red no sleeved hooded jumper with a large spider logo badly stitched on it, silver devices on his wrists that he was able to shoot out a web that clung to buildings allowing him to swing, red fingerless gloves, blue sweat pants and red boots.

The videos showed him stopping a speeding car with incredible strength, breaking up several robberies and stopping costumed criminals like a man in a green scorpion armor and a man in a rhino armor. "Spider-Man that they call him... Oh I have videos that are not online, taken by several agents." Coulson smirked as Peter stared in horror as there were videos of him running into allies to change into the Spider-Man suit.

"Mr Coulson, I beg of you... please don't tell anyone, my Aunt May would die of shock if she found out..." Peter begged in a panicked tone of voice as Coulson stopped him.

"We found out it was you within two weeks Mr Parker, you are probably wondering why SHIELD has done nothing about it yet. It's because... you actually have a clue to what you are doing and you are doing it for good reasons, feeling guilt that you could have prevented your uncle's death and feel you now have a responsibility to do good." Coulson told him and Peter calmed down a bit.

"With great power there must also come great responsibility; Uncle Ben told me that so much in my life that I grew sick of hearing the phrase..." Peter chuckled as Coulson shared the chuckle.

"When there is a new superpowered hero out there, we try to determine if they are too reckless and dangerous, how hazardous they are to themselves as well as the actual citizens they are supposed to be protecting. We take care of them if we determine they are too dangerous, those that seemed to be doing well on their own we leave alone but call upon if we need their help. Make no mistake Mr Parker, there have been other kids your age that gained powers but ended up accidentally causing death and destruction when they tried to play hero. I was sent to your school to keep an eye on you." Coulson told him and Peter smiled.

"Good to know Mr Coulson..." Peter said getting up from his seat but Coulson stopped him.

"This is a time where we need your help with something, we have already been on the phone with your Aunt May about taking you on a special exchange program as a cover as it may take you some time but if successful then we can think of further training you. In the short explanation is that you will be spending time on another Earth." Coulson told him and Peter looked worried, flabbergasted, a little excited and scared.

"I would love to help Mr Coulson but..." Peter stammered out but Coulson stopped him with a smile.

"It involves the Fantastic Four and the Avengers, it involves various earths and we need all the help we can get." Coulson told him and Peter looked excited and looked like he was going to faint.

* **SHA** *

 **The Triskellion,**

 **Upper Bay, Manhattan, New York**

It was Sunday morning and in the Triskellion the island headquarters of SHIELD and the world famous superhero team Avengers, Peter (with a bag filled with his stuff, extra clothes and his Spider-Man stuff) was walking with Coulson to the office after T'Challa the Black Panther the king and protector of the technologically advanced African nation of Wakanda. "I still can't believe it; not only did you walk up to the King of the most technologically advanced nation in the entire world and asked for an autograph but you asked him to autograph your geography report?" Coulson told Peter in great surprise as Peter smiled at his now autographed A+ report on Wakanda he had done two months ago.

Coulson led him into an office room and was shocked that there were recognised superheroes there in their civilian clothes especially his three favourite superheroes; Steve Rogers better known as Captain America the field leader of the Avengers, Bruce Banner better known as the Hulk and billionaire playboy scientist Tony Stark the armored Iron Man.

There were including Colonel Carol Danvers or Captain Marvel and the Fantastic Four who were four young people from a SHIELD funded think tank involved in an accident with a cosmic teleportation device that gave them all tremendous powers. He sat down on the seat next to a blonde haired boy two years older than him in sunglasses, jeans and a biker jacket with flaming skulls on it. He recognised him as Johnny Storm the Human torch who was like the boy teen idol of superheroes.

Johnny was about to ask who he was supposed to be when entered an African American bald headed man with a goatee, eye patch, black clothes, black gloves and a black coat Nick Fury Jr the Director of SHIELD who had a huge slideshow set up. "Sorry Fury but why is he here? I mean I don't think this is the place for interns..." Johnny shouted rudely about to shove Peter off his seat only for Peter to use his enhanced sense known as Spider-Sense to catch Johnny's hand in a strong grip and then let go with a glare to him.

Johnny looked surprised and then his older blonde haired sister Susan Storm the Invisible Woman sternly told Johnny to sit down and don't embarrass himself further. Johnny sat down agitated earning a laugh from Ben Grimm the orange rock skinned muscular hero known as the Thing.

"Now that you are done Mr Storm, I want to go over the reason why we are here." Fury said as the slideshow showed a man in silver full body electronic armor and the dimensional portal device used by the Fantastic Four. "The Ghost, a wanted mercenary and professional thief who's a known dance partner of Mr Stark. His armor allows him to become both invisible and intangible. One month ago he managed to steal secret project files and equipment relation to the dimensional device used by the Fantastic Four at the Baxter Building to go to dimensions like the Negative Zone. We have managed to apprehend him but it had been too late, he had already sold copies of the files to several villain groups who have made use of it as well plans that the Ghost had." Fury explained as he had the projector move to the next slide.

The next slide showed photos of a glowing light blue cube, "This is a type of device that have gone through several names including the Tesseract but its most known as the Cosmic Cube. The first known one was created in the 1940s by HYDRA which at the time was the Axis Research Division using plans from alien technology they had managed to find. It's an alien containment device filled with cosmic energy, at full power it's capability of changing reality to the owner's wishes. HYDRA's leader and Hitler's right hand man the Red Skull had planned to use it to have the Axis ruling the world with him as the Führer but Captain America Himself foiled it. Over the decades several Cosmic Cubes have been created and used by various groups including AIM and the Skull himself kept trying at it. We have no knowledge of knowing how many times the Cosmic Cube have changed reality before it has been changed back." Fury told them as he had the slideshow turned off.

"Several villain groups have already gotten into different Earths and are planning to get their Cosmic Cubes up and running, our mission is to send different individuals into these Earths to stop them before they can get their Cosmic Cubes up and running. Who knows what damage they can do to not only these Alternate Earths but the whole Multiverse itself. I want to call each individual or group to let you know which Earth we are sending you to and to face who." Fury told them as he began calling them.

Captain America, Captain Marvel and Iron Man were being sent to an Earth where the main superhero team was a group known as the Squadron Supreme and from the picture Peter could see from the distance they looked like members of the Justice League in his comic books. The Fantastic Four were being sent to an Earth where there was a zombie apocalypse (Peter was not envious of them) and a group including the Hulk, Thor, She Hulk and the Black Knight to an Earth which had no superhumans until an event called the White Event in July of 1986.

Peter was then called and then saluted to Fury, "Mr Parker, we are sending you to the Japan of a certain Earth where from what we have gathered that about 80% of the population have a power whether it be powerful or more mundane, don't worry we are giving you a device to translate what you hear and say." Fury explained to him and Peter was thinking about how weird it would be if it were people without powers who were the minority.

"The reason why we are sending you in particular is because the group that have gone to this Earth is made up of your enemies. The group known as the Sinister Six." Fury told him and Peter looked alarmed as it was usually hard to beat even one of them so it was always a challenge when the six were together but he tried to look as ready as he could.

Fury gave him a device to communicate instructing that they want him to check in with Coulson as regularly as possible. He was scared but this was his chance to be in the big leagues. He wondered how it would be in an Earth where the majority had a power...


	2. New Friends

Peter made a call to his Aunt May before leaving and she had told him that she would see him soon and that she was going off on a business trip for her nursing job herself. The young man Reed Richards or Mr Fantastic the leader of the Fantastic Four wished him luck as he closed his eyes and entered through the portal.

He prepared himself for this journey remembering that this was a world where normal people without superpowers were the minority, expecting a world which looked like it was in the middle of World War II. After stepping through the portal and into the Tokyo of this world, e opened the eyes to find... people walking about the streets as if things were totally normal...

Peter normally walked out of the way of someone before bumping into someone. "Wait, did you send me to the right place..." Peter muttered looking behind him only to see that the portal was gone. Sighing he deciding to walk with his heavy (for a normal student without super strength anyway) backpack filled with his stuff on his back and take a look around.

He thought it would be a good idea to review what he knew about Japan of his own Earth. Well they had sushi, they were the birth place of Godzilla (would catch them on TV whenever he could), they had their own costumed hero shows where Power Rangers got their footage from and they of course had their own superheroes. If he recalled correctly Big Hero 6 was their equivalent of the Avengers.

He stopped when he saw a big shiny hair product advertisement on the store wall, he of course could not read the writing but saw there was a beautiful look blonde haired woman in a purple, white and orange costume along with a purple mask and purple horns. She would either be a mascot or a superhero celebrity. If that were true then there must still be superheroes despite most of the population (not that he had seen any evidence of that yet) having superpowers.

He heard mutterings in Japanese and stopped muttering to himself "okay I am only to go nowhere unless I can understand people, I think it must be time to use that gadget that Coulson gave me..." he then went into his backpack and pulled out two small devices for his ears that would also work its way to translating his speech into Japanese. He turned them on and put his backpack back on his back.

Deciding to give it a try he then spoke out loud "okay am I speaking Japanese right now..." he then got incredulous and weirded out looks from the people as they passed as Peter stood still. " _Great my first impression to the people of Tokyo of a different Earth and I make myself look like a total idiot weirdo, just my luck..._ " Peter mentally chided himself as he went on walking with his head down.

"Are you a tourist in need of help?" asked a voice and Peter stopped to see a boy who would be about the size of Flash Thompson back in Midtown High only with black hair and glasses. "I must apologise but I was wondering from your speech and accent." The boy told him with a bow.

"Yeah... I am from America and I was just having a look around." Peter told him with a big smile as the boy bowed again before making an exist saying he would be happy to help if he wanted any. "I should have asked for his help as I am stuck at what I am supposed to do..." Peter muttered chiding himself. He had been in alternate Japan for five minutes and he has done nothing but make an idiot of himself.

What to do now since he had no idea how to find the Sinister Six or their Cosmic Cube.

Well he got his answer.

He looked to the streets and saw a big masked man floating in the air looking like he was making cars and stuff float and fly away with his mind like some sort of telekinetic. From the people who were screaming around he think he found a supervillain and the first definite proof that powers existed in this earth (and he didn't count the model in costume from the ad he couldn't even read since she could still be just a model).

He then ran his way into an alleyway and changed into his Spider-Man get up and hid his backpack away. He then climbed up the wall and looked down. The man looked like he was getting a car up so he swooped into action by jumping down and using a web to catch it and throw it back at him.

The man got up and looked back at Peter irritated and confused, "Hey buddy, what do you call yourself? My name is Spider-Man and it's my job to interfere and stop guys like you from disturbing the public peace and endangering people. I hope you don't take it personally and that we can be friends afterwards." Peter told him look quite casual as he saw that he was drawing a crowd from onlookers.

The man then seemed to be lifting up an empty bus to throw at him but Peter saw he was using his concentration to do so he took advantage of the situation to go in and punch the guy out before he had the chance to throw it at him, causing the bus to drop back down as Peter looked satisfied with his work. "Look here comes the Pro Heroes." Muttered one of the bystanders and the term Pro Heroes made Peter think of a combination of superheroes and pro athletes.

He looked behind him and saw the woman from the ad (so she was a superhero before) and a man about teh size of Thor in a purple and red suit and seemed to have fire around his body. "Who are you amateur and what are you doing interfering in something that is clearly the work for professional heroes?" the masked asked sternly causing Peter to cross his arms.

"The name is Spider-Man and I went in to help a situation underway, I don't wait for some other superhero to come around to take care of Mr Telekinetico or whatever his name is. Sorry but whom are you two?" Peter asked earning an indignant stare from the man but the woman seemed amused.

"How can you not know who I am, I am the Number 2 Hero in the entire country! I am Endeavour!" the man thundered and Peter looked puzzled, he was wondering if the guy would have the Human Torch name like Johnny Storm did in his Earth. What kind of superhero name was Endeavour? "Are you even licensed kid?" Endeavour asked to which Peter looked puzzled.

"I am not really ready to drive and I don't really have a car..." Peter muttered out which only caused to the man to look even angrier but the woman kept in a chuckle.

"Is mouthing off part of your Quirk? Are you just some upstart kid vigilante operating without a license?" Endeavour asked and Peter just stared at him. Endeavour then gave him one last look and then left.

The woman then went up to him, "listen kid, sorry about the rudeness of Endeavour. But you seem too young to be involved like that and you could get into trouble for doing this without a license and you look like you are not old enough to have graduated." The woman told him sternly but softly and Peter blinked, did this Earth have a superhero school or something? He saw on TV a Disney movie with a story like that, Sky High he believed it was called. The woman then smirked and told him "I think your costume is cute though and I kind of like the insect theme, the name is Mt. Lady and once you have graduated I might be after you as a sidekick. I won't report you but stay in school." The woman told Peter.

"Okay thanks, spiders are not insects but whatever..." Peter told Mt. Lady not really understanding the conversation as he ran up the building from before. He looked down at the alleyway spotting his backpack and used a web to grab it and bring it to him.

What to do now?

*Page Break*

Watching in the streets was several students from UA High School, deciding to look at the shops while on the weekend. One of was a small plain looking boy by the name of Izuku Midoriya, the tall boy that Peter had met earlier called Tenya Iida, a brown haired girl called Ochako Uraraka and their classmate a girl carrying herself like a frog called Tsuyu Asui.

"I don't think I saw anyone like that Spider-Man before, and did he insult Endeavour the second ranked Hero in the country?" questioned Izuku in amazement not sure what to make of what they had witnessed.

"He looked like he could be our age and I don't think his suit looks like it was made professional from a school, you think he is even in a Hero Program?" asked Ochako putting her hand to her chin in thought. Tenya shook his head as he looked down at Izuku and Ochako.

"Judging by his suit, he just ran into the situation and from being chewed out like that by the Pro Heroes I would say that he is acting as an unlicensed vigilante." Tenya stated in a disapproving tone.

"Wait but still he took care of that villain so that he should be commended, shouldn't he Iida?" Izuku asked as Tenya shook his head.

"He's right, I bet his intentions mean well but just running off into a fight like that is not the way to go. We can't just be like cowboys and it's kind of irresponsible to do this without any License." Tsuyu remarked. "Still it seems his Quirk would be based like a Spider like that web he made..." she said with a smile only to hop out of a way as she saw Peter walking past her.

"Sorry about that, I was kind of in a rush and..." Peter stammered out facing the students with a bow but then he recognised Tenya.

"Nice to see meet you again young tourist, let me introduce myself! My name is Tenya Iida and these are Izuku Midoriya, Ochako Uraka and Tsuyu Asui We are students of UA High School." Tenya told him with a bow introducing them to him and they had waved to Peter.

Peter decided to be polite and waved to them saying "well nice to meet you, I am visiting here from America. My name is Peter Parker and I was just sightseeing..." Peter told them only to see his arm was taken by Tenya before he could react to his Spider-Sense.

"As students of the Hero Program, we want to help civilians whenever we can so I insist you let us show you around Parker." Tenya told him and Peter saw they would not be giving him a choice if he wanted their help or not so he decided to let them. Ochako was about to use her gravity Quirk to help with his bag only to realise he was wearing it no problem.

"That bag seems heavy, is being super strong you're Quirk or something?" Ochako asked and Peter just stared at her.

"I have many quirks, I always had a wit and I usually had a quirk that didn't talk well with people so I was my high school's only professional wallflower..." Peter told them and they seemed to be laughing as if he was intentionally joking with him. He was actually being a bit serious so he was wondering if he was missing something else.

"I think I like your American joke." Tsuyu told him with a smile and Peter just smiled weakly feeling a bit embarrassed.

Okay he realised there must be some program in this world that train superheroes and there were apparently licenses for doing so. He would need to find out how to find the Sinister Six and their Cosmic Cube. He was weirded out and scared there were reality altering alien devices like that. He supposed it was lucky they were never able to permanently alter reality otherwise if the Red Skull had succeeded in World War II, there would probably be things like a HYDRA Youth at his school and he was too scared of the idea to think even further.

Still at least he found some friendly faces.


	3. Talking with New Friends

"We think you will really enjoy your time in Tokyo, things maybe different from America but we hope you find it a good thing Parker." Tenya told Peter having took the four of them to a restaurant with Tenya insisting that he pay for their meals. Peter gave him a smile finishing off the bit of past he was eating.

"Thanks Tenya and I think it must be a culture difference but I think I would prefer it if you call me Peter please. Being referred to by my surname was only done at my usual high school by those who were not friends, if you catch my drift." Peter told him slowly and Tenya gave him a look of understanding.

"I am the same Peter; I prefer to be called by my first name Tsuyu as well." Tsuyu told him and Peter had to admit that he found her cute and nice despite the way she eat her food with her frog like tongue. Truth be told he was afraid but was not sure if frogs eat spiders or not.

Ochako then asked "So what's it like living in America Peter? I imagine that it would be weird since despite superheroes now existing, comic heroes like Superman and Batman are still as popular as ever in your country." Peter widened up listening to this as he was in thought.

" _So at least DC Comics superheroes still exist in this world? I might just be able to fake my way through this conversation!_ " Peter thought as he coughed to go give him time to go over his words at first.

"Yeah, I have a whole bunch of superhero comics at home, some of them I got from my Uncle Ben back when he and my dad were kids." Peter told them with a straight face thinking he would be fine for the moment.

"I read that in your country some Quirkless people have a bad habit of going about vigilantism being based on Batman. I can't remember what the man called himself but we have at least one person like that in Tokyo." Tenya told Peter in a disapproving voice and Tsuyu gave a slight nod in agreement.

Peter over the top of his head could only think of a few vigilantes that didn't have powers; the infamous Daredevil of Hell's Kitchen who he had teamed up with once or twice, the violent ex-Marine Frank Castle who the media dubbed 'the Punisher', if he recalled correctly Britain had its own Punisher copycat called Outlaw and there was this guy who directly based himself on Batman called Hawk-Owl who had a Robin like sidekick called Woody.

"In all seriousness Peter, what is your Quirk since I know the powers are still called that in America." Tsuyu asked curiously and Peter had started to catch onto that Quirks must be what they called powers in this Earth.

Peter gulped as everyone looked interested at Peter, it seemed that secret identities must not happen here or at least are not as prominent as they are in this world. Peter didn't know how to actually answer them without giving them any hints that would reveal to him that he was Spider-Man.

Peter was saved form answering when his Spider-Senses went off and he saw a waiter who was about to fall down with his plates, he then used his reflexes to catch him and the plates at the same last second and helped him up. The waiter said thank you as he walked off as Peter looked sheepish at the four interested faces.

"So you have a Quirk that alerts you to trouble? That must come in real handy in rescue work." Ochako told him with a smile and Peter smiled back, she was not wrong as his Spider-Sense had come in handy for plenty of rescuing citizens before.

Soon Peter was off and Tenya was nice enough to give him some Yen so he could check into a hotel when he admitted he had not found a place to stay there. Once he had everything settled he used his communication device to check in with Coulson.

After telling him of what happened so far Peter decided to ask a question "so Coulson I was just wondering, if the Sinister Six have an alien device that allows them to shape reality to their wishes, why haven't they used it yet? Because I think I would have noticed by now if this Earth had a council of six Supervillain tyrants of if they had divided the Earth or had their own countries by now."

" _The Cosmic Cube uses a lot of cosmic powers so they take time to charge up. In most cases villains had to try and cause an explosion or blow up an entire city to power it up. You must stop them before that happened._ " Coulson explained to him and Peter said goodbye understanding. The next day he would start looking for clues on how to find the Sinister Six.

At least he found four friendly faces, even if one of them was a cute girl despite being frog like.

 **Sorry for how short this chapter is.**


	4. A Familiar Foe

Before going to bed Peter spent some time watching anime on the TV, apparently series like Dragon Ball (as he found DB Super on the air) and One Piece existed as he found them on channels plus thanks to his translator he could understand them fine. He was not that into anime to the shock of the fellow nerds he would talk to at Midtown High.

Contrary to what shows like the Simpsons or the Big Bang Theory would tell you, being a pop culture nerd (which peter kind of was as well as being a science nerd) does not make you a fan of every single nerd fandom there is. He would get disbelieving looks when he would tell them he only saw the Empire Strikes Back and only remembered it as an old movie with a snow planet plus a guy in black armor and cape and that he only saw some episodes of Doctor Who (though he knew a previous actor resembled a supervillain from his world called the Purple Man who apparently had the ability to mind control someone with just his speech).

He sang to himself in the morning getting dressed and decided to see what was on TV he turned to a news channel and chuckled when there was a news report talking about how some pro hero sold the movie rights to his autobiography. Some heroes licensed out like that, there was a movie based on Tony Stark's life being made and there were comic books made about the heroes. He knew of this weird one where the Avengers were called the Ultimates as apparently that sounded more professional.

After the story there was a news report of a case of superpowered robbery the previous night where a bank was robbed and before anyone could respond the thief had gotten away. The reporter talked about that according to surveillance the thief had some sort of electrical powers.

Peter's eyes widened when he saw a photo taken from surveillance and it was a man in a dark green containment suit with some electrical waves surrounding him. "Electro..." Peter muttered realising that he at least knew one of the Sinister Six was here in Tokyo.

"It's time I start going out to find the Six..." Peter muttered taking his backpack with his Spider-Man stuff and walking out to the front door. He rushed to an alleyway and changed into Spider-Man.

"Last time I faced Max Dillon, I had to stop him from overloading the entire power of Manhattan so I know how dangerous he can be..." Peter muttered ready for this.

However he did not notice that a certain frog like girl had noticed him and was running after him wanting to say high. She would stand shocked as she saw him enter through an alleyway and by the time she was at the alleyway saw the Spider-Man from yesterday crawling up the wall with a backpack of clothes behind...

*PB*

Earlier in the morning in a secret hideout four individuals were looking disapproving at Max Dillon who was counting his bag of stolen yen. Max Dillon had been an engineer at Empire State University until an accident where he had fallen into a tank of genetically altered electric eels which caused him to emit and control electricity. Placed in a containment suit he took to a life of crime as the supervillain Electro.

Dillon's bag was taken from him and thrown away by a metal arm with three fingers, glaring at him harshly was a short brown haired man with goggles, a dark green body suit, trenchcoat and four of the metal arms from his back. He was Doctor Otto Octavius or Doctor Octopus as he was known (usually abbreviated to Doc Ock) the leader of the Sinister Six.

He had invented the arms but due to an experiment gone wrong he had the arms permanently bonded but caused a physic link to him which he used to commit crimes to fund his experiments.

"Maxwell I warned you when we came, we are dealing with a world where normal people are the minority and that superheroes are being trained in high schools! So discretion was important and yet you blew it, how long before the heroes of the world are on your trail?" Octavius asked glaring at him.

"Chill Octavius, we need money if we are going to rule this world and we have that Cube if anyone comes after us, just making sure we can live comfortably until you get it full powered." Dillon told him dismissively but Octavius shook his head.

"Here is another reason why we should be careful; someone captured this on a phone yesterday." Octavius told him showing him a laptop viewing of an internet video of Spider-Man fighting the telekinetic supervillain.

"That Spider! He's here? Well with the Cube we can finally make him pay for all the times he got us sent to prison!" Dillon thundered and Octavius looked at him calmly.

"Since you decided to risk our cover, I am making it your responsibility to find and take care of him. Plus to make sure you don't screw this up..." Octavius told him his mechanical hand taking Dillon's money bag and placing it over furnace that was in their hideout.

Dillon glared but left with a nod, he take care of a spider and soon he can debate with Octavius which countries should belong to him once they conquer this world with that Cube.

 **Yeah I wanted to get one last chapter out before Spider-Man Homecoming comes out. Can't wait since us Brits only have to wait until Wednesday. Plus happy birthday to Captain America (seriously the character of Steve Rogers has his birthday on US's Independence Day, just in case you wanted further reminder of how American he is), hopefully after Secret Empire Marvel will end your stupid ordeal of brainwashing you into Hydra.**


	5. Tsuyu Knows part 1

Peter was now slinging through Tokyo singing Smash Mouth's _Everyday Superhero_ , taking some time to stop someone from running into traffic. "You're that spider guy that mouthed off to Endeavour, I always thought he was a hothead!" the man told Peter and he gave a little laugh.

"Nice to meet a fan." Peter told him with a smile underneath his mask. He made sure the guy was okay and then turned around and paused as he saw that Tsuyu was glaring at him.

He could not help but notice she had a familiar backpack on her shoulder.

" _Why doesn't Tsuyu seem to be happy... hey I have that same kind of backpack, with the same Superman logo personalised stitching and the PP initials... oh no..._ " Peter thought in his head and paused in panic when he realised what was happening.

"Hello again Peter." Tsuyu said in a calm voice despite her glare and Peter gulped. He tried to think of a way out of this.

"Peter? I don't know this Peter but is that backpack yours Tsuyu..." Peter stated only to groan when he realised that Spider-Man shouldn't have known Tsuyu's name. "How did you know..." Peter whispered to her looking around to make sure that no one was listening in.

"I saw you go into an alleyway and come out in that ridiculous costume." Tsuyu told him in a disapproving voice which made Peter looked affronted. "Peter, I don't know how things work in America, but you can't be out as a hero like this without a license." Tsuyu told him sternly and Peter looked down thinking of a plan, he made himself looked depressed and Tsuyu's face softened.

"I know you mean well but superheroes have our rules and you could get in trouble. I won't say anything but you have to promise to stop this as I don't want to report your vigilantism..." Tsuyu told him softly only to be unprepared when Peter used his reflexes to shoot out a web at his backpack and take it away from Tsuyu.

"Sorry Tsuyu but without evidence of knowing who I am, you can't exactly report me!" Peter told her with a wave as he put his backpack on his back and began web slinging away.

"Hey Peter! Come back here!" Tsuyu shouted angry and annoyed at being tricked like that. She began hopping his way only to stop in surprise as he jumped down to avoid an electrical blast coming his way.

Tsuyu with a worried look went to check on Peter to make sure he was okay only for them both to see Dillon coming their way. His hands glowing. "Tsuyu, meet Electro. He is a member of my personal rogues gallery." Peter explained to her.

Tsuyu's mouth opened with surprise, this villain was a member of Peter's rogues gallery? He was about her age and looked like he was still in hero school. So how could he even have a rogues gallery? Was this Electro a villain that targeted unregistered heroes or something?

 **Sorry for the long wait and how short this is but I still intend to continue this!**


	6. Tsuyu Knows part 2

Peter stepped forward facing Dillon with a confident look on his face, "Hey sparkles! Nice to see you here in Tokyo but I am now here to kick your butt all the way back to Queens!" Peter taunted Dillon which made the containment suit clad villain agitated. Peter used his Spider-Sense to dodge an electrical shock blasted to him from Dillon.

"Peter what are you doing? This is best left for the Pro Heroes to handle!" Tsuyu ran towards Peter trying to drag him away by his arm and had a pleading look on her face. Peter looked to her and she told him "please Peter, you're going to get into trouble."

Peter then saw Dillon throwing another blast aimed at Tsuyu and then threw her out of the way. "You better listen to your froggy freak girlfriend, unless you want her to eat your corpse when I am done with you!" Dillon laughed making Peter angry and Tsuyu looking offended.

Peter was seeing that all the civilians were running away to observe at a safe distance. He would have to see if he could take care of Dillon as quickly as possible. Peter then picked up a surprised and blushed Tsuyu and carried her to the sidewalk.

"Look Tsuyu, I understand if you want to get into trouble but I can't stand by and let sparkles here put anyone else in danger. I will deal with it if this gets me into trouble." Peter told Tsuyu who looked like she wanted to argue.

"Please keep this for me..." Peter told her giving her his backpack and running back to face Dillon. Then at the moment Izuku, Ochako and Tenya went up to Tsuyu asking her what happened since they saw Spider-Man just talking to her.

"I tried to talk him out of it but Peter believes he can take that electric villain himself, he said he was part of his 'rogues gallery'." Tsuyu told them and the trio all digested what she had just told him.

"Wait he's that Spider-Man?" Tenya asked astonished and Tsuyu nodded with them facing Peter facing Dillon. "He is going to get into so much trouble..." Tenya muttered unsure what to do.

Peter was getting out of breath from dodging Dillon's electric blasts so he was unable to dodge the one that sent him into a lamp post. He panted as he got back up.

Peter groaned and decided he was through playing around, "I wish I had a quip for this but I will probably have something for the next time..." Peter shouted sending several web blasts to the hole in Dillon's containment suit that allowed him to see through.

Dillon then screamed in rage and as he was taking the web off, Peter then took the distraction and ran at Dillon and kicked him in the waist sending him to the ground. The crowd then began cheering at Peter as he then lifted Dillon up by the throat.

"Okay sparkles, where is the rest of the Six?" Peter demanded trying to imitate the Batman growly voice when interrogating him.

"Your Bale impersonation just makes you sound silly..." laughed Dillon and Peter groaned that his attempt at being intimidating failed. "So what do you want to know Spider?" Dillon asked wanting to try and spit in his face if he didn't have the containment suit on.

"Where are you friends and where are they keeping the Cosmic Cube?" Peter demanded and Dillon grinned at him.

"Oh you know about that? I am telling you jack and you should know that even if you send me to alternate Tokyo prison it won't matter as the doc will have me out in no time. Once the Doc has the Cube running, the Sinister Six will be kings of this world!" Dillon told him in a taunting voice.

"We will take it from here son." said a voice that sound like it commanded the same authority as Captain America himself and a hand was now on his shoulder. He heard mutterings and phones going off so he turned around and saw Mt. Lady smiling at him as well as a smiling blonde haired man who looked like he had the size and bulk of the Hulk.

He had a feeling he met the Superman and Captain America equivalent of this world.

"Nice to see you again kid, this right here is All Might the Symbol of Peace." Mt. Lady told him as Peter saw his four new friends coming over shouting in a panicked tone. They looked like they were asking for them to go easy on him.

Peter gulped as they he realised that these Pro Heroes might want to talk to him about what is unlicensed vigilantism in this world. He then dropped Dillon as he faced him.

"Spider-Man, let me be the first to welcome you to the Tokyo of this Earth and I hope the superheroes on your Earth fight the same fight for justice as the heroes of this Earth!" All Might told him with a smile to Peter's bewilderment.

He was afraid he would have a hard time explaining where he came from but it seemed the heroes of this world already knew.

Peter looked to his four friends and they all looked stunned and confused. "It's not my place to question the Symbol of Peace but doesn't what you just said is farfetched? Are you saying Peter is from another world?" Tenya asked and Peter coughed to get their attention.

He looked to Tsuyu and she gave him an apologetic look on her face showing that she told them and Peter felt annoyed that his identity may not be secret for very wrong in this Earth. He saw that Mt. Lady was telling all the civilians to keep away so this conversation could be private. At least there's that.

"He's right, I didn't know how to explain it to you and it's a long story..." Peter muttered to more shocked faces from his new friends. All Might told them that if he came with them they could get it all cleared up and since his new friends were involved now they could come too.

Tsuyu, Izuku, Ochako and Tenya followed Peter as All Might and Mt. Lady was taking them to some meeting place. Looking back at them he could tell they had a lot of questions to ask...

 **Late the Previous Afternoon**

 _In a secret hero base for the Pro Heroes of Tokyo, they were gathered there as authorities had found some sort of message from a portal. One of the officials whose Quirk was to sense portals from teleportation had some time ago sensed some sort of disturbance that made it seemed like a possible alien invasion. The Earth had yet to encounter one but they wanted to be prepared for eventualities._

 _That day the same hero found some another disturbance similar to the previous one and someone seemed to have sent him a message through the portal. The message was in English but it seemed to have a translation function. He played it for the heroes assembled:_

 **Hello Pro Heroes as you are known on your Earth, my name is Reed Richards and I come from a parallel Earth from one as yours. I a scientist with experience in exploring alternate dimensions and worlds and I am known as Mr Fantastic, the leader of a team of superhuman adventurers who call ourselves the Fantastic Four. We are a world of superpowers just like yours; however ours more closely resemble the ones found in most media about super powers.**

 **I have studied your world and I assure you this is not a message of invasion but a friendly warning. You see a criminal mercenary stole my technology and sold the technology to super villains. They have each went to separate parallel Earth armed with a powerful device called the Cosmic Cube which could lead to the end of your world when operational.**

 **We had to spread out our Earth's superheroes to these Earths to stop the villains and retrieve the Cosmic Cubes. The villains sent to your Earth are a group known as the Sinister Six.**

 **To combat this threat and help to retrieve the Cosmic Cube, we have sent one of our young superheroes called Spider-Man. Despite being in his young teens, we assure you he has talent and the heart plus he has faced the Sinister Six himself before. We ask or the benefit of your Earth to cooperate with him to stop the Six and retrieve the Cube before it can be used.**

 **We thank you for listening and we might be able to send reinforcements if you need them.**

 _Then they were showed footage that seemed to be from camera phones, it was of Peter doing heroics as Spider-Man and Mt. Lady and Endeavour instantly recognised him as the one from before._

 _The Pro Heroes digested the message before them for a minute. Endeavour broke the silence by shouting "Come on! Are we sure supposed to believe this? That the Spider Kid from earlier is some sort of world traveller or that another Earth sent a kid to find a weapon?"_

" _The energy signature closely matches the one from before; we can't take any chances if this message is genuine. We know little about this Sinister Six or what they can do with that weapon." All Might told them. There was a scoff from Shota Aizawa who was the hero Eraserhead and a teacher at UA._

" _If this so called Sinister Six had been beaten before by someone by all accounts should still be a student at UA, I doubt there is any threat from them." scoffed Aizawa and some muttered in agreement._

" _If he had the guts to mouth off at Endeavour then I wouldn't mind him as a sidekick." stated the tree based Pro Hero known as Kamui Woods which caused Endeavour to glare at him._

" _It's better to find him again and question him about this Sinister Six or if he knows anything about this Cosmic Cube. Do I have a volunteer to try and find him starting tomorrow?" All Might asked looking around and seeing Mt. Lady raise her hand._

" _If only to see how superheroes in another Earth work and he earned my respect with what he told Endeavour as well." Mt. Lady stated with Endeavour muttering angrily about the disrespect of the Number 2 Hero of the country._

 **I made sure this chapter was longer and I am sorry about the length of the previous one. I admit i wanted to rush one out but I hope you liked this one better. I also admit writing fight scenes was never my strong point. I still want to stick to this one.**


	7. Questions and Answers

They were taken to another building and gave Peter an area to change into his normal clothes plus they asked to do a test on his blood which he accepted, trying to be as cooperative as possible. They were led into a room where Peter was now sitting down on a table facing both Aizawa and All Might. They had his backpack and his costume on the table with Izuku, Tenya, Ochako and Tsuyu sitting on chairs behind Peter. "Peter Parker is it?" Aizawa asked and Peter nodded a bit nervous wondering who this guy is.

"I'm Shota Aizawa and I teach at UA High the Hero school and this is All Might." Aizawa introduced pointing to himself and then All Might who waved with his smile never leaving his face. Aizawa was looking at papers.

"We got the test results back, while being similar to a normal Quirkless human it seems that your blood has been genetically altered. Too different to be a Quirk so yeah we believe you are not from this Earth. We were sceptical when we were sent this message." Aizawa told him turning on a recorder which played the message the Pro Heroes had received.

His new friends were shocked and astonished at hearing this, "This Mr Fantastic speaks so highly of Peter, how good do you think he is?" Tenya asked in awe sharing what they were thinking.

Aizawa picked up Peter's web-shooters and examined it before Peter took it away from him in protest. Aizawa grinned after touching his goggles (mostly just to annoy Peter a bit) and asked "so that gizmo is where you shoot that web? Where did you get it and did you add these goggles for show?"

"I built it myself out of spare parts I had and I created the web myself, I am a bit of a science wiz and I spend time fixing or recycling broken down machines I have. I added the goggles to help me focus my senses when they were a bit overwhelming while web-slinging..." Peter explained deciding to pull down the mechanism and show off shooting a web that attached to the wall.

Tenya felt impressed with how he was able to put together equipment to go with his powers and theme. He wondered how smart he was if he was able to invent this equipment himself.

"If you want to know how my powers work, well almost a year ago I was attending a science demonstration showing off genetically enhanced insects." Peter told them and it was then when his friends realised that due to Quirks not being a thing in Peter's Earth, it must mean he might have had to go through a traditional origin story.

"Oh wait; I know where this story is heading. A spider got loose and bit you causing you to get these enhanced reflexes, senses and strength. Plus that wall crawling thing?" Aizawa asked looking to the test results and Peter nodded. "So afterwards you put your suit together and then you're Spider-Man?" Aizawa asked and Peter looked down muttering that it was not exactly the case.

There was some surprise there and some concern that he seemed to be depressed, "At first I was just goofing off with what I could do... I found a situation where I could have taken care of but I didn't... I stayed away and someone I care about paid the price..." Peter muttered under his breath and though they could not hear what he said, they could it tell it was a personal story.

Peter looked behind him to see that Tenya, Tsuyu and Izuku looked concerned while Ochako looked at him with sympathy. All Might put his arm on Peter's shoulder and told him "you don't have to say anything you don't want to say Peter, it's none of our business to know if something happened in your origin. I though am curious what the professional Superheroes are like in your world."

Peter calmed down and his friend brightened up wanting to know this part. "Well the top Superhero team in the world are called the Avengers! Earth's mightiest heroes! They have saved the Earth from aliens, terrorists and giant monsters!" Peter beamed with pride taking a picture out of his backpack and showing them a picture of several Avengers standing together in front of the Triskellion including Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, the Hulk, the Wasp, Black Panther, Captain Marvel and Wonder Man.

The four UA students rushed to get a look at the picture on the table. "Woah, so that guy modelled himself after Thor the Norse God of Thunder, even with the hammer." Tenya said out loud pointing to Thor and Peter laughed which got him some looks.

"He didn't model himself after Thor, he is THE Thor! He comes from Asgard from a rainbow bridge and everything." Peter explained to jaws dropping and Aizawa muttering about the kid living in a Silver Age comic book. "This guy right here is one of my two fave Superheroes! He is Tony Stark this billionaire scientist who built himself a suit of armor and is known as Iron Man! I once saw him in person when I was really young and my aunt and Uncle took me to his company's expo!" Peter told them his face beaming with glee at being able to share this information in a new Earth.

"Pretty irresponsible for a billionaire with no powers to play hero by building a robot suit." Tsuyu commented and Peter gave her a glare and Tsuyu backpedalled with an apology. It might just be something that is accepted in his world.

Izuku being the biggest Superhero fanboy of them wanted to pretty much ask a million questions about the heroes on the picture. He then pointed to Captain America and asked about him.

"He is Captain America the leader of the Avengers and my other favourite! Get this he was a scrawny kid from World War II who kept trying to join the army, he volunteered for an experiment which gave him a serum making him the peak of human perfection and beyond! He got frozen in ice and thawed out in present day." Peter told them and Aizawa spoke up.

" _A scrawny kid who was chosen to be a great hero? I can definitely relate..._ " Izuku thought wondering how many patriotic themed American Superheroes that they actually had on their Earth.

"So they chose a super soldier with a shield to lead this team of the world's greatest superheroes?" Aizawa asked and Peter glared at him when was shrugged off. "I have been meaning to ask, you seem to follow the normal secret identity sense of Superheroes from Earth and you seemed confused by the concept of Licensed Hero work. How do these Superheroes work in your world?" Aizawa asked and they all looked to him wanting this question answered.

"Well... there is this international anti terrorist force called SHIELD, they were the ones that assembled the Avengers. An agent who was posing as my high school teacher told me that they had figured out my identity sometime ago. He told me their unofficial policy is that they monitor the Superheroes and they get a free pass to continue as long as they thing were competent enough..." Peter told them and then there were silence and eyes widening.

" _How exactly does a system like that work? It must be that they can get away with a system like that if there are not as much Superheroes in his Earth than it is here..._ " Tenya pondered putt his hand to his chin.

" _So these SHIELD guys can decide if Hero kids our age can go about without training? No wonder Peter was not concerned with being busted for unlicensed work!_ " Tsuyu thought in her head her disapproval filling her thoughts. " _I think I might need to help Peter see how dangerous going off into situations like that is, he's lucky that he hasn't died!_ " Tsuyu finished in her mind before looking towards Peter.

" _So anyone in powers could be a hero in his world? Still, that would mean I may not get to properly train One for All. So is Peter self trained?_ " Izuku thought in his mind wondering that system was a good thing or a bad thing.

" _I am not sure a system like that would work for me, I really want to sue the pay for my future Hero work to help my family but if it works for those who just want to be altruistic..._ " Ochako thought in her mind.

"As interesting as the Hero system in your Earth sounds Mr Parker, you think you can tell us about this Cosmic Cube." Aizawa asked and Peter took a deep breath.

Peter explained that all he knew was it was a type of containment device for cosmic energy that could be used to alter reality to the wishes of the user. This grew fear and concern to everyone in the room including the two Pro Heroes. They shared a look and asked the teenagers to wait there as they left.

Half an hour later Aizawa returned with Mt. Lady and then passed a slip to Peter, he looked at it and could not understand what it was due to the Japanese letters. "Please don't flaunt this privilege Parker as it is rare someone as young as you gets to have this. It's only due to certain circumstances and the only reason we had you signed off on this is because due to your attitude to Endeavour, we can see it will be pretty hard to convince you to leave the Hero work to the pros. This way at least we can reel you in and you can continue to do what you do as well as help us find this Sinister Six and the Cosmic Cube." Aizawa told them.

Peter sheepishly looked at Aizawa as the other teenagers looked in awe at the slip. "Mr Aizawa, thank you but I come from New York in the US and while I was giving a translation device... I can't read Japanese." Peter explained and Aizawa grunted with the others chuckling.

"It's a Hero Pass, basically it lets you fight crime and be a Hero despite being High School age. It comes with rules however; Mt. Lady here will be like your instructor. You report to her and she can give you assignments and if she deems it she can have your Pass revoked. You may be asked to attend certain classes at UA as well as dorm there and I am sure you will find it fine as you already have some friends there." Aizawa explained and Peter nodded accepting it.

"Just because I may look like just another pretty face Pro Hero, don't think I will take it easy on you Parker!" Mt. Lady warned him with a smile. His friends looked a bit jealous and told Peter they were excited for them to join them at UA.

 **This will be the last one for a while.**


	8. Settling In

**Dedicated to the memory of Steve Ditko, creator of Doctor Strange and co-creator of Spider-Man. 1927-2018, RIP Steve.**

Aizawa, Mt. Lady, Izuku, Ochako, Tenya and Tsuyu were waiting outside that Peter had been staying at. Peter then came out with the rest of his stuff that he had left in the room. Goof thing he was given some of this world's yen so he could afford somewhere to stay.

"Good, now that's sorted out we can have you moved into Heights Alliance, the dorms at UA. The other students have not moved in yet but this way we can reach out if we need to get ahold of you." Aizawa explained to him motioning him to a car to get in.

"So do you have any questions before we leave?" Aizawa asked and Peter pondered on what he could ask. There was one that came to his mind.

"Yeah, is there any chance I would be able to get my own giant robot to pilot? I think a lot of my battles on my Earth would have been a lot easier if I had my own giant robot." Peter asked and Aizawa grunted and there were laughs from the others. Aizawa just ignored him as he was getting into the car and Peter muttered to his four new friends "I am not getting my own robot, am I?"

The shakes of their heads said it all.

Peter as he was riding in the car thought he might as well give Coulson an update. He got out his communication device and talked into it "Mr or Agent Coulson, the Pro Heroes of this world contacted me. Apparently Mr Fantastic already sent them a message expecting me, they have given me a pass and a chance to learn at their hero school."

He then listened as Coulson responded " _Yes, sorry Mr Parker for forgetting to give you a heads up about the messages we sent. We guess with how important sending all the heroes out to find the Cosmic Cubes, we neglected to mention the messages. Make sure you don't forget your mission and please try and don't get too attached to this hero school, I don't know I could explain to the Principal about you requiring a transfer to a school in another dimension._ "

Peter laughed as then finished the message as he saw they arrived at the UA High School. He then walked out the door and was surprised at how it looked like a normal school if only bigger. He was expecting some sort of fortress with laser and a moat of lava.

He got out and was surprised to find at the gate was some sort of mouse, dog or bear hybrid on his hind legs and wearing a business suit. "Mr Parker, I was told to expect you." The animal greeted giving out his paw for Peter to shake.

He then shook it and decided to ask "so are you the school mascot or something?" He then was met with an amused look from the animal, a grunt from Aizawa and a chuckle from Mt. Lady.

He looked confused but the animal decided to explain by telling him "My name is Nezu, I am UA's Principal." Peter had his mouth wide open as he looked at Nezu and cursed his look. He then started out stammering an apology.

"Don't worry about it Mr Parker, people find it odd here as well. Most animals don't have Quirks themselves, I am a rare breed." Nezu assured him as Peter was still mentally kicking himself. "Aizawa will take you to your dorm room and you will find school uniforms for you." Nezu told him before leaving.

Peter was about to walk with Aizawa but Mt. Lady went in front. "Here are some regulations to start off with, have the morning for classes. I will meet you after your lunch and then we will go to the city to allow you to have some freelancing. Feel free to deal with any normal crimes or rescues but if you come across any villains with dangerous Quirks, alert me or any other Pro-Heroes before doing any engaging. Understood?" Mt. Lady explained and gave a smile when Peter gave a slight nod.

"Excellent, I will see you tomorrow my apprentice." Mt. Lady told him with a smile as she walked off and Peter followed Aizawa. Peter was being silent for a moment before deciding to ask Aizawa something.

"So Aizawa, if you're a teacher at this school then does that mean you're a Hero too?" Peter asked and Aizawa gave a curt nod. "So what is your hero name, Scarf Man? The Dark Crusader?" Peter asked as Aizawa gave a sigh.

"Eraserhead." Aizawa explained to a look of confusion on Peter's head. "I can look at people and choose to have their Quirks turned off, allows me to erase the Villains' Quirk long enough for me to swoop in, knock them out and go away." Aizawa clarified and Peter was thinking about how easier it would be if he had powers like that.

Soon they reached the Heights Alliance dorm building and Aizawa showed him to his dorm room. There was several school uniforms piled on a bed for Peter. "Please don't try and sneak out in the middle of the night for Hero stuff, I have been willing to expel an entire class before so my patience is not something to be tried." warned Aizawa which made Peter gulp.

Aizawa then left Peter as he then put the Uniforms away and then relaxed on the bed. He then got from his backpack a scrapbook of newspaper articles related to Superheroes. He then also gout of a music player which was the last Birthday gift his Uncle Ben had given to him.

He then began reading an article on him being Spider-Man that had been written by a renowned reporter called Jack McGee, one of the first reporters to covered the Hulk. He then put in his earphones to listen to Trish Walker's _I Want Your Cray Cray_ while reading the article.

 **I am sorry as I know that an update this story is long overdue, especially since this story is now over a year old. I now have inspiration to continue this. Plus what better time than now with it being Spider-Man Day (thanks to IGN for alerting me to that) and the Spider-Man PS4 game coming out next month. Plus I am excited for My Hero One's Justice (if there are any DLC characters, then I definitely want Pop Step to be in the Game).**


	9. First Day part 1

The next morning Peter had gotten up and gotten dressed in his new UA school uniform and hummed to himself as he then noticed Aizawa walking through the dorm room door. "I am ready Mr Aizawa, sir!"Peter told him standing up straight with a salute to which Aizawa rolled his eyes.

"Very good, here is the class schedule. You will be in my homeroom class of 1A and I understand you might just have to do half of these because of your little early internship with Mt. Lady." Aizawa told him handing him a schedule. "One more thing, you will need to fill out this 'Quirk Registry and Bodily Specification Form'." Aizawa told him handing him a form and Peter looked puzzled.

"So, is this is a Power registration thing or something? Will I have to explain my origin?" Peter asked and Aizawa sighed into his hand. It was not going to be easy dealing with a kid who came from an Earth that was essentially like a regular comic book, moreso than their own world.

"It's for your costume. Basically just put down your powers and any designs you want. Plus any specific requirements for your suit, like as you said you needed those goggles to focus on your senses." Aizawa explained and Peter looked a bit alarmed. "Something the matter?" Aizawa asked not thinking he would like the answer.

"Thanks, but I already have my own suit. It suits me just fine." Peter told him taking out his Spider-Man suit from his bag and Aizawa gave a humourless chuckle.

"I don't care how your world works but you already got some questions about you from the public when you were last seen in those PJs. I know you have that pass I gave you but if you keep going out in that thing you will draw more attention to yourself as a possible unlicensed vigilante, which as you now already know is quite frowned upon here." Aizawa explained in a harsh tone to which Peter gulped.

Peter then looked at the form and got a pencil to quickly fill it out on the desk while Aizawa waited. Peter looked at the bit asking for a drawing of a preferred design. Peter then thought of something and grinned as he then got out from his backpack his old notebook from Midtown before filling it out. He went to the bit where he drew what he would have wanted for a suit if he could put it together with more blue and a webbing pattern.

He then went and ripped out the pages and gave it to Aizawa with the form. "I understand you also made your web shooter things yourself? Any plans for that? There is a special company that puts together equipment for Heroes." Aizawa told him and Peter thought as he got to his latest notebook and got out the pages detailing his latest recipe for his webbing and the plans for his web-shooter.

"Now that's sorted out, I will send it out and it may take some time for your new suit to be made, your PJs will do you until then." Aizawa told him and Peter groaned at the insult of his suit.

"One more thing Parker, if any student asks then you are on a foreign exchange program from America. No one else is to know about the Cube, you coming from another world or even that your that Spider guy. We don't need to draw that much attention to you, your four friends are the exception and the fact that you have some time of raw experience on your world is the sole reason we are even letting you be here without the usual Entrance Exam." Aizawa told him in a disapproving voice before leaving.

Peter then relaxed on the bed seeing from the alarm clock; so far it looks like he now knows who the scary teacher around here is. "I wonder if I can do a little prank against him?" Peter muttered out loud.

"Don't even think about it!" he heard a voice say and Aizawa opened the door to see that Peter had jumped and was now sticking to the wall. Peter had an innocent look on his face and Aizawa told him "big tip Parker, if you are going to talk out loud about pranking a teacher, then at least wait until he is far enough from the door as to not hear you. But I had better not be hearing about any pranks from you!"

Peter gulped and gave a nod as Aizawa left for a second time, he sighed as he jumped down back on the bed. " _School has not even started yet for me here and already I am on my teacher's bad side. Is that a record?_ " Peter thought in his head as he then realised he might as well starting getting ready.

" _I wonder if there is a guidance counsellor here at UA, hopefully it is not a secret supervillain as I already had to deal with a villain guidance counsellor at Midtown High._ " Peter thought thinking about the former Midtown High guidance counsellor Mr Limke.

Later about ten minutes before Homeroom class started, Peter had made it to Class 1A and was surprised by the size of the door. " _Wow! I bet the Hulk could walk through this door without smashing through it, okay he would probably smash through it anyway but still..._ " Peter thought in his head as he made his way through the door and noticed most the students had already arrived.

"Hey, are you new here or are you just lost to your own class?" asked a spiky blonde haired boy rudely looking to Peter and Peter sighed seeing there are still these type of students even in superhero schools.

"Peter Parker and I am kind of new here." Peter told them introducing himself and the boy just shook his head.

"Well I'm Katsuki Bakugo and I don't care what fancy Quirk you have, just know that I will be better than you and everybody else here!" The boy told shouted at him and Peter gave a frown.

He could tell they were so going to get along _just fine_.

Peter then went to find an empty desk and gasped when he passed a smiling pink skinned girl with horns. "Hi, welcome to our class! I am Mina Ashido!" the girl introduced herself and Peter gave a smile as he passed Mina. The girl reminded Peter somewhat of a movie he once saw on TV called Hellboy.

He then passed a desk and the student there seemed to be a floating girl's uniform. " _I am pretty sure this is reminding me on a really old black and white movie, was it the Invisible Man?_ " Peter thought in his head.

"I'm Toro Hagakure!" the girl introduced herself and Peter decided to give a smile to her.

"Hi Toro, I would shake your hand but if only I could see it..." Peter muttered and Toro laughed at Peter's joke as he made his way down. He then saw that Tsuyu and Izuku were pointing to an empty seat between their desks and near where Tenya and Ochako were sitting.

"Glad to see you're in our class Peter!" Izuku told him and Peter gave him a thumbs up. "Everyone here is friendly; don't mind Bakugo and you will be fine!" Izuku told him and Peter then faced the front as Aizawa walked through the door.

"Class, we have an exchange student here who will be joining in a few of our classes for a while. Peter Parker comes from America and please gave him some space." Aizawa told them and Peter then gulped as most of the faces then looked to him.

Great, so any chance of being below notice in his class were zero now...


	10. First Day part 2

**Edit: Sorry for the multiple upland, I accidentally posted the previous chapter with the last segment on it. Didn't realise I was pasting it on the wrong document so sorry about it. Tried to fix it but it was taking long to update the change so I am responding it.**

Peter was amazed at how normal schoolwork was at UA in the morning, of course Aizawa was talking to them about potential Hero scenarios and how they would respond. But there was also classes on history and reading.

Even though he still was not able to read the Japanese letters, the actual lessons and lectures he had managed to follow just fine. In history they were about some of the first Heroes to appear when people started acquiring Quirks.

That definitely had Peter's attention, plus besides Katsuki the rest of his classmates were nice and friendly to him as well. Makes sense since they were training to be superheroes.

Soon it was lunchtime; Peter was now given his rice lunch by the cooking Hero Lunch Rush who wore a mask and a big cooking hat over it. "Thanks, looks delicious..." Peter told him with a smile wondering how a cooking based hero worked; did he make bad food for villains or something?

He then went and sat down at the seat where his four new friends are. "Definitely liking it here at UA guys, I don't think I will be this school's only professional wallflower." Peter whispered to them not wanting anyone to hear what could bring up in their conversation.

"Professional wallflower? Were you not that popular?" Tenya asked gaining concerns from his fellow classmates. Peter then gave a humourless laugh as he was eating his rice.

"Are you kidding? I was the stereotypical smart nerd who got picked on by the bigger jocks, so many times I wanted to fight back with my powers but I didn't want to risk my identity in any way... plus I could have seriously hurt those punks..." Peter whispered bitterly with Tsuyu giving him a hug on his arm and Ochako looking like she was about to cry at hearing this.

It was making Peter embarrassed at this, Tsuyu then let go of his arm leaving her to blush.

"I can definitely relate Peter; I was picked on at middle school a lot myself." Izuku told him with a look that Peter shared. "I was picked on for not having a Quirk... of course this was before my Quirk developed... Longer than it usually does..."Izuku said at once nervously as if he said something he should not have had.

The three other ones looked at Izuku weirdly looking to behind Peter. " _So is he hiding something himself?_ " Peter thought in his head before realising his friends were looking over him. He turned around and noticed a blonde haired girl in a uniform standing at the back of his seat nervously. There were large bull horns on her head.

"...Are you Peter Parker? I heard the students at Class 1A talking about you and how you are a foreign student from America." The girl asked hesitantly and Peter gave a nod. The girl then squealed as she then smiled warmly at Peter.

"How wonderful, I have been here in Japan for a while to go to UA. I was scared due to not knowing the language but I finally have another American student to talk to!" squealed the girl and Peter looked to the four who looked like they were not sure what the girl was saying.

" _Wait a minute; the girl said she also came from America and my translation device... She must be talking English and the device translates everything I say or hear, even if I was hearing normal English!_ " Peter realised in his head as he decided to be friendly. "Yes, that's me. I am Peter Parker and I come from the US of A as well, New York in fact!" Peter told the girl who was excited.

"Well my name is Pony Tsunotori and I am from Class 1B." The girl introduced herself to Peter shaking his hand vigorously who was weirded out that her name was Pony. "Isn't it nice to be at the top Hero school in Japan, there are other Heroes who came here from America like Captain Celebrity. Do you like him?" Pony told him as Peter had his mouth wide open to Pony's confusion.

" _There's a Captain Celebrity? Do the American heroes in this world have terrible names?_ " Peter screamed in his head trying to think of a way to fake his way through this conversation.

"Well... There are just so many of them that... I just stick to the ones I know from TV and Comics..." Peter muttered and Pony seemed to accept the answer.

"Well, I want to go have my lunch. Hope we can speak soon." Pony told Peter waving to him and he waved back. Peter then sighed as he faced the four others at the table.

"So, I had to dodge my way through a conversation with an American exchange student... I guess my luck has a sick sense of humour..." Peter muttered to their sympathetic looks.

"Well, think of it this way you will be out there honing your craft on actual field work with an actual Pro-Hero." Tenya told him quietly as Izuku looked envious, Ochako looked encouraging and Tsuyu looked down.

"Still wish you could go to more of our classes." Tsuyu muttered as Peter finished and then waved to him. Peter then put his tray and plate away as he then headed to the doors with his backpack.

He then looked around and jumped into the bushes to change into his Spider-Man suit. As he was unzipping his backpack he saw a shadow over him and saw Nezu waving at him along with All Might.

"You should have just asked Mr Aizawa, All Might or myself and we could have taken you here Mr Parker. There was no need to hide in the bushes to change like that." chided Nezu later as Peter walked out of the gym changing area wearing his Spider-Man suit.

"Force of habit sorry, I was too used to doing stuff like this when I wanted to change into Spider-Man to web-sling or deal with a situation during lunch or after school..." Peter muttered as he followed them through a secret exit through to the school gates where Mt. Lady was waiting for him.

Mt. Lady then told him with a smile "hope you had a good day my young intern because we are now in the real world of on field Hero Work now so the kids' gloves are off." Mt. Lady told him as she motioned him to follow her into the city to start the rest of the day.

*PB*

Octavius was in the secret hideout where the Sinister Six had been using, he was looking at up at the generator device they were building using components he was having the Sinister Six members acquire discretely, whether it was buying from the black market with stolen funds or stealing components from labs.

He looked to a containment unit which housed the Cosmic Cube, faintly glowing blue waiting to be powered up. He could not believe it when he and several other villains were contacted by the mercenary Ghosts who had the plans for Mr Fantastic's portal technology. He was selling all of them operational portal devices to all of them and even threw in each several not yet functional to each villain group for the price he wanted.

" _Consider this my variation of batteries not included..._ " was what Ghost had told them.

He had to deplete all the funds for his experiments and activities to pay Ghost his asking price, but it will all be worth it. A new world for them conquer once he had the Cube working.

Of course they had to be discrete with more superheroes on this Earth than on their own but they had the advantage of not being known, so the Heroes would not know of their threat until it had been too late.

" _Soon my device will be complete, it should be able to cause the event powerful enough to fully charge the Cosmic Cube. Through the destruction of Tokyo comes the rebirth of this world. Soon I will use it to reshape this Earth in my image, each of my associates serving me as King and them as my barons._ " Octavius thought in his head but he then shook his head.

He then looked to an open window and saw Adrian Toomes the supervillain known as the Vulture fly through. He was holding a bag of stolen equipment and was wearing a dark green and grey armor with large vulture like wings and goggles. "I have got the equipment you wanted Otto, soon the Sinister Six will be on top!" Toomes told Octavius and he snarled.

"At the moment it's more like a Sinister Fix, Dillon got himself captured after I sent him after the arachnid." Octavius explained to Toomes who looked alarmed. "Yes Spider-Man followed us here. I will need you and O'Hirn to find and take care of the Spider while Beck and Marko stays here..." Octavius explained to Toomes while they looked to see behind him what appeared to be a giant kaiju.

Octavius angrily got his robotic arms to go through it and saw it was just a hologram. "Beck, cut it out! If we are going to finish this device before the Heroes here catch on then we have to be serious!" Octavius shouted out as the hologram disappeared.

Then stepped Quentin Beck better known as Mysterio, wearing an oversized bowl like helmet with a dark purple cloak with a hood that covered his helmet. " **Just practicing Octavius, I will need to make the performance of a lifetime when we take over this Earth!** " Beck responded in a loud booming voice.

 **Mysterio has his appearance from the Shattered Dimension game and Vulture has his appearance from the upcoming PS4 game. Funny enough that I had to bring up Ghost again as I had saw Ant Man and the Wasp yesterday (we got the movie late here in the UK, weird as we usually get the MCU movies early). I loved how Peyton Reed got creative with more ways to take advantage of superheroes that could shrink themselves and anything anytime they wanted.**


	11. First Day part 3

Aizawa and All Might were with Nezu watching monitors showing the insides of a nearby Villain prison. They had Dillon locked up in a cell, despite him not having a Quirk they still got a cell fitted to dampen his electricity powers enough to properly contain him without his suit.

They saw the footage of Dillon wearing an orange prisoner's jumpsuit glaring at the cameras and guards, refusing to say anything. They saw that outside of his suit he was an African American with a bald head and a star shaped scar on his face.

"So far we are not getting any information from Mr Electro here, they have studied his biological structure and sees that he produces a large amount of electrical power. However, I think we can get more information about him and the other members of the Sinister Six." Nezu explained to the two teachers and Pro-Heroes who looked interested.

Nezu gave them a report talking about how the one with the portal sensing Quirk that found Mr Fantastic's message and other tech based Pro-Heroes were following the portal signature of the message. They had studied a way to connect to the internet of Peter's Earth.

*PB*

Sneaking through the back of a store were several masked thugs who were trying to use the lunch break some of the employees were on, in order to do some looting. "This will teach those idiots for firing us..." muttered the leader of the thugs only for them to hear the store's alarm to go off.

"I thought I told you guys to be careful, we knew where the alarm lasers were..." the guy said only for Peter to jump out of the back of the store, having intentionally set off the alarm to get the police here.

He then took advantage of the distraction to knock out the guys then saving the leader for last with a punch to the guy. The police soon came as Peter dragged them all to the front of the store while they were tied up in Peter's web.

Then approached a police detective showing his badge who told Peter "you don't look you are dressed like a Pro-Hero, I am going to have to ask for a license..." Peter then got out of his backpack his hero pass and then showed it to the detective.

The man blinked and showed it to the other police officers as they were taking the thugs in. They checked it in some sort of machine before the detective gave it back to Peter. "It checks out so you are good to go. I'm Detective Flynn and we will take it from here." The man told Peter who gave a salute.

"Just keep doing what you're doing Detective, police are heroes too!" Peter told him before he walked to the right to see Mt. Lady applauding him.

"Not bad rookie, not bad at all." Mt. Lady told him as people started looking love struck at Mt. Lady and started asking for autographs. Mt. Lady then finished autographing a magazine cover with her on it before she left to join Peter again. They began walking down the street as the police officers focused on arresting the criminals.

"I am a bit disappointed, it felt not much different form dealing with thugs on my Earth. Isn't most of the population here supposed to have powers?" Peter questioned scratching his head and Mt. Lady shook her head amused.

"Not everyone gets blessed with a Quirk that allows them to do this job. Some people can walk slightly faster than normal, some people have a super eidetic memory and some people change their hair colours." Mt. Lady explained to him and Peter felt disappointed like that.

A world filled with super powers for most of the population and it was more mundane than it actually sounds. They then crossed a street which gave them a view of a billboard of a hair product advertised by Mt. Lady herself.

"So, I see the Pro-Heroes do advertising, sponsorships and magazine covers like that. Most Superheroes on my Earth don't normally do that except for interviews, public appearances or if your name is Tony Stark." Peter quietly told Mt. Lady who shrugged.

"It's good for publicity and plush some extra cash, besides the Pay for the Hero job." Mt. Lady explained to Peter jumped and looked at Mt. Lady eye widened to her confusion. "Something the matter?" she asked as Peter then finally found his voice.

"Wait the Superheroes here get paid to be Superheroes?" Peter asked taking this by surprise, he supposed the Avengers would get pay since they were a government sponsored team but the idea of Superheroes being a paid job?

"Of course, do you think we have the effort of having Hero schools only for the graduates go off to be Superheroes for free? This is our job for us. I mean police officers, firefighters and rescue workers get paid for their work; do they not?" Mt. Lady asked him with her arms folded and Peter had no argument for that.

"So wait, you have been doing this on your Earth for a while without any pay for trying to do this on top of being a normal teenager?" Mt. Lady asked and Peter put his head down in thought.

"Kind of yes, most of the time action is my reward!" Peter responded as Mt. Lady continued to be amused. They were joined by civilians wanting a picture on their phone. Peter then made a peace sign for the picture as it was taken.

They began asking if Peter was Mt. Lady's new sidekick or perhaps her kid brother or son. "How old do you think I am?" Mt. Lady asked looking a bit insult and gave a glare to Peter who she could tell was laughing a bit underneath his mask.

Then they began hearing music and saw down the street was a crowd watching floating in the air was a young woman in a black costume singing into a microphone. She had pink hair in pigtails and was wearing an eye mask. They could hear the singing from where they were and Peter thought the lyrics sounded terrible.

"So what Pro-Hero is that?" Peter asked Mt. Lady who shook her head. "Wait so is she just a street singer or something?" Peter asked concerned and Mt. Lady told him.

"Pop Step, she is known for her makeshift concerts which people record and upload online, has a fanbase for her. She also acts as an unlicensed vigilante. Something that someone should take care of." Mt. Lady explained to him and gave him a look. It took a moment to register what she was implying.

"You want me to go after her? If she is not really a villain, I don't want to do anything to someone who acts like I do on my Earth if she is a vigilante. I mean if the government superheroes on my Earth went after the rest, all I can think of is some sort of civil war where nobody really wins..." Peter muttered only for Mt. Lady to keep giving him her look.

"Okay fine, I will go and talk to her... I don't want to start any fights but I will try something..." Peter muttered web slinging closer. Mt. Lady shook her head as she watched him leave.

Peter then web slinged to get a closer look at Pop Step but ending up losing focus upon noticing the black leotard costume she had and ended up crashing into her before he could react to his Spider Sense. Peter got up first as he saw the crowd giving them space.

"You alright?" Peter asked helping Pop Step up who seemed to be glaring at him. But then she seemed to be recognising him.

"So you are that vigilante who mouthed off to Endeavour the other day, do you want to join me or something?" Pop Step asked giving him a smile as Peter tried to think of something to say.

"Well you see, I have a Pass and I was asked to try bringing you in so... hey!" Peter muttered only to see Pop Step floating in the air looking like she was getting away. Peter then walked up the wall of a building and jumped back to try and catch her but it seemed that he was too late and fell to the ground.

He just managed to catch his balance, he looked up and Pop Step seemed to be signing it (Peter was surprised he had time to wonder where she got the thing she was signing and the pen). "Have this and hope we can meet again next time. Check online for my next concert!" she shouted and Peter caught what was an autographed photo of her blowing a kiss to the camera.

He groaned when he saw that she got away as police officers came. "So are teenage hormones your weakness?" asked Mt. Lady and Peter turned around to see her looking at him amused. He had his head down and Mt. Lady patted his shoulder saying "don't worry about it; you were not too bad against the other criminals you caught."

 **So basically Electro looked like the human version of him from the Amazing Spider-Man 2 (despite the huge undeniable flaws I really enjoyed that movie), the scars of his counterpart from the upcoming PS4 game, and the containment suit from the Spectacular Spider-Man cartoon.**

 **After reading the first volume of My Hero Academia Vigilante, I knew I just had to use Pop Step.**


	12. First Day part 4

Later Peter had gone back to UA in a huff, his first official patrol as a semi official young Pro-Hero here in this world. And he gets humiliated by a young woman whose only power seemed to be jumping up high in the air to sing! He shook his head looking at the autographed photo as Mt. Lady patted him on the shoulder a bit condescendingly.

"Don't feel too bad, you are still a young man after all." Mt. Lady told him as they met up with All Might to see him to a room so he could change back. Peter quickly did so and huffed when he saw that it was the end of the school day so the students were starting to leave.

He saw some of them were on their phones and he saw that Izuku, Tsuyu, Ochako and Tenya were walking towards him. He groaned when they showed him a news report on Tenya's phone that was talking about his encounter with Pop Step.

"Don't feel too bad Peter, unlicensed vigilantes can be a tricky bunch and Pop Step have yet to be caught by professionals too..." Tenya told them before he and Ochako said they had to get going. Izuku stayed with Peter and so did Tsuyu.

"Well, I don't blame you for being dazzled Peter... I once saw her in public and I don't think her music is too bad..." Izuku tried to confront him but Peter just shrugged as he looked at the shorter boy. He then turned and was weirded out when he saw that Tsuyu was looking cross and her arms crossed.

"Not only is she a vigilante but she has these grandstanding stunts with her stupid revealing outfit making a mockery of her Quirk..." Tsuyu muttered with a tinge of jealousy in her voice. Peter stared at her when Nezu came to up to them with a greeting.

"Mr Parker, I want to tell you something. We have actually managed to use the signal of Mr Fantastic's message to connect to the internet of your Earth. Do you and your friends want to come and see?" Nezu asked and Peter was stunned by this.

Izuku quickly made a quick call to his mum saying he wanted to do something with a new friend and his mother gave a response saying it was alright as long as he was back before late. This was a chance to learn about superheroes from another Earth! This was going to be so cool.

Izuku didn't need too as her parents knew she liked to go around the shopping district before coming home sometimes. She also wanted to know more about Peter's world and plus what he had been up to during his 1 year as Spider-Man. She gave a slight nod.

Peter smiled as the three of them followed Nezu, he was going to show them just how amazing the heroes on Earth is. This was so going to make up for the earlier humiliating incident!

Or not...

They had gotten to the room with a big monitor connected to a giant computer where they had used to connect to the internet of his Earth, even managing to have it translated into Japanese. There were the staff members present and Peter was sitting next to Izuku and Tsuyu.

The monitor was showing YouTube footage of Peter as Spider-Man at a robbery, where he was trying to fight a man in a purple makeshift getup along with a full face mask. The man was able to outfight him before managing to escape with his loot.

The staff did not know what to think, Izuku and Tsuyu were cringing while Peter had his face in his hands. Of course they had to look THIS up first!

"So in your 1st month, you kept struggling to fight a guy calling himself the Looter." Aizawa asked looking quite amused by the situation. Peter got defeated by the Looter? Yet he would go on to defeat the 6 villains that would become the Sinister Six and would defeat them again when they did team up?

"Look it was just so happened his powers were stronger and faster than mine, in that month where I faced him... he may have beaten me and gotten away five times in that month..." Peter muttered sounding quite embarrassed to admit it.

"Well how did you beat him then?" Aizawa questioned and Peter gave a smile when he remembered it.

"Well this other hero found me and told me he could give me fighting tips to help me fight him." Peter told them with glee and pride, "I managed to corner the guy when I found him at my high school, he was not prepared when I learned to fight better. I managed to unmask him in front of the school, it was the guidance counselor Mr Limke. Seems that he was meteor exhibit and one called to him and gave him his powers. The training came in handy when I came across more dangerous villains." Peter explained and they looked perplexed.

"Another hero?" Tsuyu questioned and Peter smiled even further, it was actually his first time meeting another hero before Mr Coulson called to him before this adventure:

 _Peter had found a message in one of the hiding places for him to change into Spider-Man. The message had told him to come this old Gym in Manhattan._

 _It was called Fogwell's Gym and he arrived to see that it was closed for repairs. Nervously he entered the door and saw the lights were out. "If you keep relaying on your powers to get you through fights then you will be killed in no time. I can help you to fight better. If you learn how to use your powers in a fighting style, then you could learn how to use them effectively against stronger villains. I can teach you if you want..." said a voice._

 _Peter was going to ask who was talking to him but then the lights came on and Peter was shocked to see a man with a five o clock shadow, a dark red body armor with a billy club, a dark red helmet with devil horns and it showed his mouth area._

" _Daredevil..." Peter muttered in awe, the vigilante protector of Hell's Kitchen, New York. The one who had taken on Wilson Fisk the formerly untouchable Kingpin of Crime in New York City before Daredevil managed to get him put into prison._

 _To get training from Daredevil, there was only one answer for that..._

"He began training me for two months in secret on certain days before he decided I was ready but to come to him if I felt I needed more practice.." Peter finished explaining and they sounded amazed that Peter was talking in glee about a man who seemed like he was just a guy in a costume.

" _So a normal guy without powers who takes on criminals at night? What goes on in his Earth?_ " Tsuyu thought with a bit of disapproval in her head. Still if this Daredevil guy training Peter helped kept him alive then she guessed it was a good thing.

"Now to see who else we can expect in this Sinister Six." All Might stated as they all looked to the monitor.

 **Can't wait for My Hero's Justice! Yeah it's been released elsewhere but its only coming out tomorrow here in the UK. I have the Switch version preordered and I am excited. Plus the looter here is based on the version from the Sean McKeever Mary Jane comics only there Peter got lucky when he faced him at Midtown when he was distracted by Mary Jane's presence. There was no training from Daredevil.**


	13. First Day part 5

"Well, Electro is already taken care of. But in case he escapes, he was an electrical engineer who was in a lab with enhanced electric eels, an explosion scarred him and he fell into the tank from what I remember from the news. The hospital and lab had to put together his suit so he could contain his powers. Still it made him mad with power." Peter said as the monitor got up some news reports reporting on Dillon's accident.

Since they already had him in custody they want to the next guy, it was then showing the Vulture attempting robberies and going after businesses. "The Vulture, the guy was an inventor who built his special flying armored suit for the military, led to the one used by the Avenger called the Falcon. Apparently his business partner cheated him out of ownership of the company so he used his armored suit for vengeance and crimes. Once you manage to ground him, he is not much..." Peter recited as the Pro-Heroes were thinking this guy should not be much of a problem.

Izuku was listening to Peter and wanted to ask more when he mentioned an Avenger called the Falcon. When he had the right time and place, he wanted to desperately ask peter about every single hero in his world.

Still apparently people could become field heroes and villains with their gadgets. He wondered if that could be more likely in the future here. Though he had One For All now but still...

The next one showed a green shirted brown haired guy who looked like he was able tut nr into sand and attack police cars. People had their eyes widened, "How on Earth did you manage to beat this guy?" Tsuyu muttered only for Peter to start singing a tune.

There were perplexed looks and Peter explained "Sorry this guy is the Sandman so I was trying to sing Metallica's _Enter Sandman_." There were more perplexed looks and Peter wondered if it was just that it was Japan or if Metallica didn't exist here.

"Anyway, the Sandman is a crook who got caught in an experiment in a sand generating machine when he went to a lab to escape from the police. Once you can contain him or turn his sand wet, he can be beaten despite how powerful he can be. Kind of a nice guy when I talked to him in the Bar with No Name..." Peter said only for mutterings and wide eyes to what he said.

"It's this secret Bar in New York for Villains, I learned of it and needed to go there for information, the main rule is that no fights are allowed. The villains left me alone since i followed the rules, even the ones I had beaten. There was this mercenary called the Taskmaster there and he actually went up to me to compliment my skills..." Peter muttered to shocked faces.

All Might however patted him on the shoulder saying "just shows how much integrity you have Peter, villains are people too."

"Well, I can honestly say that I think that Bar and the fact you followed their stupid rule instead of giving the location to the police is the most stupid thing that came out of your Earth..." Aizawa muttered only to pause when Peter had them bring up news reports and photos of Beck in costume committing several crimes.

"I stand corrected..." Aizawa muttered as everyone else (even ALL MIGHT) thought Beck's costume was the corniest and stupid one they had ever seen. "Yeah Mysterio was a special effects movie guy who got careless with the explosions on a film crew in Manhattan, he was apart of. I had to step in and he got fired blaming me. He got his costume and uses his overacting and special effects skills for his crimes." Peter laughed as they all shook their heads.

However they were in shock when the next videos and photos showing Peter as Spider-Man being chased by a large bulky man in grey armor with a horn on his helmet. The chase showed the man was causing damage with each step he took.

Tsuyu then clung to Peter as she murmured "how exactly did you SURVIVE facing this guy, left alone BEAT him?" Peter gave her a smile as Tsuyu hesitantly let go of him.

The Staff were giving warm smiles at this show of possible young love; even Aizawa had a small one that didn't last enough to be seen.

"Yeah teh Rhino, from what I know he was a Russian mobster who volunteered for this procedure that made him super big and strong as well as graft his almost indestructible metal suit to his boy. He is dangerous but he is as dumb as he is strong so he is easy to trick." Peter explained putting them all at ease.

Finally they showed Octavius fighting Spider-Man several times and showing several devices Octavius had made. Plus photos of him as a scientist before his criminal days.

"Doctor Octopus or Doc Ock, he is the leader of the Sinister Six. He was this super respected scientist but his experiments got more dangerous and the interface in his robot arms made him go nuts and turn to crime to fund his experiments when his grants dried up. I have read his thesises and papers from before he was a criminal, the man's a genius." Peter beamed as they were wondering if they should be worried about anything this guy could come up.

Soon Aizawa escorted the two out, Izuku and Tsuyu waved to Peter as they said they would see him the next day. "I believe you know you way to the dorm Parker, tomorrow you will be doing your field work in the morning and classes in the afternoon." Aizawa told Peter and he gave a nod and salute as he made his way out.

Aizawa faced the other teachers as they wondered what to do with the information gathered. "Well we got Electro, I don't think the Vulture or Mysterio guys will be much trouble. Sandman could prove a problem, the Rhino could be most dangerous and I think this Doc Ock guy could be one to worry about since if he's the leader of the Six then he should be the one with the Cube." Aizawa commented and they all agreed.

 **That ends Peter's first day as an unofficial UA student, Sandman's appearance is his general one and Rhino's is his one from the PS4 game. Speaking of which my idea of wanting to mention the Bar with No Name was due to because, reading the game's prequel book Hostile Takeover before the game came out, seeing the Bar actually existing in the game's universe and being used for a location was a pleasant surprise. I even found it funny when we saw future Sinister Six members there and they were willing to follow the rules in not engaging Spidey in the Bar.**

 **Now that I think of it, I now want to see the Bar with No Name appear in a future MCU movie.**


End file.
